


Date Night

by wonderdreamer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderdreamer/pseuds/wonderdreamer
Summary: Promised date night but someone fell asleep. Armie Hammer is just basically a big bear with a big fluffy heart. Timmy is a spoiled partner.





	Date Night

Timmy loves snuggling up with Armie on their couch even if it means he’ll cuddle on top of him. 

Armie loves this too. He loves when Timmy dozes off on top of him while he rubs his back, while he inhales that natural sweet scent of Timmy. If he could just bottle up that scent he would so he wouldn’t miss him that much when they’re apart.

“What do you want to watch?” Timmy asks, scrolling to some random channels on TV, cheeks on Armie’s chest.  
“Anything. Or you want to go watch some movies on Netlfix?”  
“Naah, we can’t. I promised to take you out on a dinner date tonight.”  
Armie just kissed the top of his hair and continued rubbing his back. “Anything you like to watch then, my love.”

Surprisingly, they settled for some marathon of a cooking show. They pretty much enjoyed it or maybe more on Armie since Timmy’s requesting him to cook some of those desserts that the contestants prepared, especially the peach cobbler pie. 

“Babe, maybe we should go change now. Date night?” But Timmy just rubbed his face on Armie’s chest, clearly choosing sleep over food.

Armie smiled and just let him be, continued rubbing his back while watching Ellen. That is, until, Timmy jolted up and elbowing his chest.

“Tim!! Aww!”  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?! I am supposed to take you out on a date tonight!”  
“You looked so peaceful.”  
“Still!!!! What time is it?”  
“7:30?”  
“Ughhh, Armieeeeeeeee!” Timmy’s eyes now are red-rimmed, obviously fighting the urge not to cry. He knows he is being childish, but a promise is a promise.  
“Babe, it’s fine. Take me out tomorrow then?” But Timmy just bolted out of their living room and locking himself in their bedroom.

Armie smiled to himself. Ahh, even the childish Timmy is adorable. This is his life now and he will forever be grateful to the gods above for letting them meet, for making them fall in love, and for making them happy.

“Okay, Armie Hammer. Get your shit together. Timmy’s upset.” So he spent the next hour calling for pizza delivery and Chinese take-out. He also went out to buy some chocolates, cupcakes, and ice cream. Anything he can think off that will make his Timmy happy.

The next 30 minutes was dedicated on making some sort of fortress in their living room. The giant Armie Hammer is making a freaking fortress. Cozy with pillows and thick blankets, scented candles lit scattered around. Who would’ve thought that Armie Hammer can make something like this?  
“Timmy? Babe?” knock-knock but still no response from Timmy. He tried to open the door and thankfully, it wasn’t locked anymore.

Timmy’s asleep but clearly, he fell asleep while crying. He really was upset not taking Armie out on his promised date night. And this made Armie’s heart swell. 

Armie just stared at his beautiful angel, peacefully sleeping and unconsciously sniffing. He smoothed the curls away from Timmy’s forehead, knelt down, leaned, and pressed a kiss on Timmy’s forehead.

“Timmy?” Another kiss on his nose. “Wake up.” A kiss on his left cheek. “Please?” A kiss on the right cheek. “I have something for you.” And a peck on Timmy’s red lips.

Armie continued placing soft kisses on Timmy’s lips until Timmy stirred. He opened his eyes and saw Armie. He reached his arms to him. “Hug me, please.”

Armie happily complied, kissing Timmy’s neck. “Sorry for being a brat, babe.”

“It’s okay. I know you can get childish sometimes but it’s fine.”

“I love you, Armie. And even if it’s just a petty promise of a date night, I never intend to break it. I will never break a promise I made with you.”

Armie just wanted to cry. What did he do in his past life that the universe connived to gift him Timmy?

“I know, my love. And I intend to do the same. I promise to take care of you for the rest of our lives and make you the happiest person on earth.”

Timmy stared at him, wide-eyed. “Are you kind of proposing or what?”

Armie heartily laughed. “Not yet, babe. You deserve more than this, more than me in my pajamas and more than me in my messy hair. You deserve the best of me.”

“But I love you in your pajamas and your messy hair.” Timmy playfully pouted. 

“I know. But I have surprise for you so stand up.”

“What is it?”

“Come on. Stand or I’ll carry you.” Timmy grinned, a smirk. Then he rolled on the other side of the bed.

“Oh so we’re playing this now?” Armie ran to the other side of the bed and before Timmy can roll over to the other side of the bed again, Armie grabbed his waist and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Oh gosh! Armieeee!”  
“Don’t want to stand up? This is what you get.” Then he naughtily slapped Timmy’s ass earning him a sound between a gasp and a moan.

“You are one very naught---” Timmy couldn’t finish his sentence. Their whole living room smells of roses, it was lit with candles, lots of pillow and lush blanket.

“So it’s just pizza and Chinese take-out. Can’t really cook for you, we’re short on grocery. Remind me tomorr—”

The next thing Armie knew is that Timmy is on his tiptoes, arms around his neck, and lips on his lips. 

Timmy’s heart is so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this last December and totally forgot about it. Or, I think I was supposed to add some more but it didn't really add up. Maybe on another fic (you know, "promises"). 
> 
> 2nd RPF fic and 2nd fic for this two cuties; and still not sure if I am doing this right. Please comment me some suggestions. :) Thank youuuuu!


End file.
